


Requiem Re-imagined

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Scully tells Mulder her good news





	Requiem Re-imagined

“Scully?”

Mulder pauses at the entrance to the hospital room, taking in the scene. His partner is sat up in bed, her complexion pale and her expression concerned, and he immediately knows something is wrong. She looks up as she notices him by the door and her eyes fill with tears. Shit, Mulder curses inwardly. Something is very wrong indeed.

Before she can say anything Mulder crosses the room to her side, perching on the bed as he takes hold of her hand and presses his lips to her forehead, trying to compose himself and to give her the courage to be honest with him. In response Scully let’s out the breath she’s been holding and squeezes his hand.

“I thought you were on your way to Oregon,” she says, her voice faltering as Mulder sits back and tucks a strand of her hair back behind her ear. He needs to touch her to reassure himself she’s okay.

“The Gunmen called just as we were about to board. I left Skinner to get on the plane while I came straight here.”

“I’m sorry. You should have gone too.”

“Scully I’m not leaving town while you’re in hospital.” He knows she wants to question him further but he’s more interested in her right now. “They said you collapsed again?”

She nods. “I’m fine though.”

Mulder tries not to flinch at her words, knowing full well she’s anything but. “If you were fine they wouldn’t be keeping you in hospital. Passing out twice in less than a week isn’t fine.”

“They’re just keeping me in for observation.”

“They’ve been running tests?” As she nods her tears spill over. Mulder grasps her hand tightly. “What is it Scully?” He asks, wanting to know yet at the same time terrified as to what she’s about to tell him. 

“I’m having a hard time explaining it. Or believing it. But, um...” Time seems to stand still for Mulder as he waits for her to continue, and then he feels his stomach drop when she next speaks. “I’m pregnant,” she announces, the hint of smile appearing through her tears. She looks as shocked as Mulder feels. He looks at her, speechless, half wondering whether or not this is actually happening, and half convinced he’s about to wake up from the most beautiful dream. Scully attempts to smile but instead lets out a sob, her nails now raking into Mulder’s hand. “You’re...you’re what?”

“I’m pregnant.” 

His throat dries up as he tries to find the ability to speak. “But...I mean...how? I thought we couldn’t...the IVF...are you...are you....?” He doesn’t want to say the words, but thankfully Scully knows what he’s asking.

“I made them rerun the tests,” she explains. “It’s true, I’m pregnant.” She lets out a nervous laugh before continuing. “I don’t know how, but they’ve put me at about six weeks, which adds up to that weekend with...” 

Mulder casts his mind back six weeks, trying to recall what had happened. He grins as he suddenly remembers, and Scully’s next words confirm his thoughts. “Caddyshack.”

They’d spent the whole weekend together, only getting out of bed for food and necessities. It was a weekend that at the time Mulder knew he’d never forget, and now he knows it’s the case. The odds may certainly have been against them in trying to conceive, but that weekend they certainly gave it their best shot. And it had worked. 

“I...I can’t believe this,” he says, shaking his head. His meaning however isn’t quite clear, and Scully’s smile fades.

“I know it’s a shock,” she replies, the understatement of the century. “And we never really discussed this after the IVF failed, so it’s understandable if you don’t...” As Mulder gives her a perplexed look she trails off. It doesn’t take him long to realize exactly what she’s implying.

“You mean if I’m not happy about this?” Scully says nothing, but she can no longer meet his eye. With his free hand, Mulder cups her chin and lifts her gaze. “Of course I am Scully. We wanted this. I’m just trying to take all of this in.” She nods. She feels the same way. “When our last try failed I remember saying that we should never give up on a miracle. I wasn’t in this just for the IVF Scully, I wanted to help you have a child in any way that you could. Help us have a child.” As the news starts to filter through to his brain Mulder smiles, suddenly feels lighter than he has in a long time. “I’m not saying I’m going to be Father of the Year, and my experience with my own dad hasn’t exactly set me up well for the future, but I want this baby.” He laughs, shaking his head once again. “A baby, Scully.”

“I know.” She shoots him a watery smile.

“When they said you were in hospital I presumed the worst. I thought the cancer...”

“So did I. I certainly wasn’t expecting this.”

His grin widens. “A baby.”

“I know.”

“A little me, and hopefully a lot of you. Wow I...” His mind is racing, and he’s still wondering whether he’ll wake up alone back at Hegal Place any moment soon. “Do you know what you’re having?”

Scully shakes her head. “It’s too soon for that.”

“A girl, it’ll be a girl.” He sounds so sure, he can almost picture her. “I hope she has your eyes and nose, your coloring too. A mini Scully. Oh god,” he suddenly exclaims. “We’re going to need a car seat, and I’m going to have to put the crib together. Your apartment is bigger than mine but we can think about that and find somewhere else if we need to.”

“Mulder...” There’s amusement in Scully’s voice but he’s too busy voicing his thoughts to grasp why. 

“We’ll have to tell your mom. Maybe you could tell Bill and Charlie when I’m out of the room though. Bill is not going to be pleased I knocked his little sister up...” Another shake of the head. “I knocked his little sister up.” He barely had time to breathe before speaking again. “We should get married.”

“Mulder!” Scully’s laughing now, unable to stop herself. “Slow down!”

He pauses, his smile fades as he considers her words. “I’m sorry,” he says a few minutes later. “You’re right. I haven’t even stopped to ask you how you’re feeling about this...or my involvement.”

“Mulder.” She realizes he’s jumped to the wrong conclusion, and she rushes to explain, squeezing his hand to attract his attention. “I’m not questioning your involvement. I just meant slow down before you’ve got this kid graduating and moving out before he or she’s even born.”

At this he relaxes. “Sorry.” He let’s go of Scully’s hand and moves it down to her abdomen, still flat for the moment. “I can’t believe this.”

“We did it.” Scully’s breath hitches as she tries to suppress another sob, the events of the day too much for her. 

Mulder leans forward and captures her lips with his own, trying to convey just how much he loves her and how happy he is. “Yes we did.” He sighs contentedly, his heart unbelievably full. Finally, after years of disappointment and heartache, something is going right for them. “I love you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t get on the plane,” Scully whispers, before they kiss once again. 

“Me too,” replies Mulder. “Me too.”


End file.
